disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, also known as the Prospector, is the hidden secondary antagonist of Toy Story 2. He is Woody's arch-rival and former friend, mentor, and grandfather figure. ''Toy Story 2'' :Jessie: Say hello to the Prospector! :Woody: It's-- it's a box. :Jessie: He's mint in the box! Never been opened! :Stinky Pete: Turn me around, Bullseye. So I can see. (sees Woody) Why, the prodigal son has returned! :—Jessie making Woody meet Stinky Pete Stinky Pete had never been opened and was still mint in the box, making him sought after by collectors. He always carried a pick around like a real prospector, and had lived his entire life in a box. Thus, he was greatly valued for still being in mint condition. However, due to watching toys being sold in a dime store shelf before Al found him, Stinky Pete became bad because he was never sold by anyone, but for right now, he hid his nature and kept it bottled inside. After Al found him, he spent much time in a storage with Bullseye and Jessie, and eventually met Woody after Al stole him. Stinky Pete was excited, as this had meant that he and the gang could finally reside in the Konishi Toy Museum without the fear of destruction by kids. Unfortunately, Woody still had an owner, prompting Stinky Pete to stop him from returning to Andy at any cost. When Woody tried to retrieve his severed arm from Al, Stinky Pete left his box and turned on the television, waking up Al. He placed the remote in front of Jessie so that he could not be blamed for the incident before returning to his box. After getting repaired, Woody decided to leave the gang for home, but Stinky Pete convinced him to say good-bye to Jessie first. After hearing Jessie's sad story of how she was abandoned by her former owner Emily and how Andy would eventually grow up, Woody decided to stick with the gang to join them in the museum. However, Buzz and his friends arrived at the apartment room to save Woody from being sold. Buzz left Woody to contemplate his decision, saying that he would never be loved again if he spent eternity behind glass. Stinky Pete tried to commend Woody after Buzz leaves the room, but then realized that Woody is disappointed of what he had said to Buzz. As Stinky Pete watched Woody, Woody came to realize his mistake and declared to Buzz that he would come back with him and the others, making Stinky Pete determined to stop Woody from escaping. While Woody told an uncertain Jessie and an eager Bullseye that he would take them home to Andy, Stinky Pete decided to take the matter into his own hands as he discreetly exited his box, trapped Woody, and revealed that he was the one who turned on the television the night before (to sabotage Woody's escape), revealing his true nature. He then swore that Woody and the gang were to go to Japan with him, where they would spend eternity with him in a protected exhibit, away from children's reach. Woody and Jessie tried to stand up to Stinky Pete, only for Prospector to reveal the years he spent in a dime-store shelf, watching toys being sold. The Prospector declared that the museum was his only chance of finally becoming appreciated, and he would have no one get in his way. As Al packed his Roundup collection, including Woody, into his case and left his penthouse. Slinky tried to fish Woody out, but Stinky Pete pulled Woody back in. At the airport, Stinky Pete fought every one of Buzz's attempts to save Woody, but Woody fought back to protect his friend. Stinky Pete reopened an old tear on Woody's arm and offered him a choice of going to Japan together or in pieces, assuring that Woody would be fixed again in Japan. He ordered Woody to get back into the case, to which Woody refused, prompting Stinky Pete to raise his pick, about to tear him apart. Suddenly, Stinky Pete got stunned by flash cameras that Buzz and the other toys had acquired from another luggage that looked like the one containing The Roundup Collection. After Buzz grabbed him, Stinky Pete angrily warned the toys that they would be tortured by children, abandoned, and spending eternity rotting in landfill. Then the toys decided, per Woody's decision, to teach Stinky Pete "the true meaning of playtime," and they shoved him into an off-screen luggage. The Prospector ended up in the backpack belonging to a little girl named Amy, who loved to paint the faces of her toys. At that time, Amy decided to give the Prospector a nice makeover. Horrified at this thought, Stinky Pete wept as he was taken to his new owner's home. Quotes * Turn me around, Bullseye, so I can see. * Why, the prodigal son has returned. * Oh, we've waited countless years for this day! It's good to see you, Woody. * Why, you don't know who you are, do you? Bullseye. * That's it? * The show was cancelled after that. * Two words: Sput-nik. * Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys. * Now. it's on to the museum. * The museum. We're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo. * Jessie. Jessie. * Well, we've been in storage for a long time waiting for you. * The museum's only interested in the collection if you're in it, Woody. Without you, we go back into storage. * It's that simple. * Yard sale? Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner? * Was it because you're damaged? Hmm? Did this Andy break you? * Al's coming! * Go! Go on, Jessie. Jessie, look at me. I promise you'll come out of the box. Now go! Go! * Jessie, Woody, you stop this at once. * I don't know how that television turned on, but fighting about it isn't helping anything. * Well, the fact is, you don't, Woody, so I suggest you wait until morning. * The cleaner will come, fix your arm. * Woody, don't be mad at Jessie. She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave, huh? It's the least you can do. * How long will it last, Woody? Do you really think Andy is gonna take you to college or on his honeymoon? * Andy's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it. * It's you choice, Woody. You can go back, and stay with us and last forever. * You'll be adored by children and generations. * That's custom-fitted foam insulation you'll be riding in, Bullseye. First class all the way! * And why shouldn't you be? * Look! I'm doin' the box step! * No! * Good going, Woody! I thought they'd never leave. * Woody? * Woody, where are you going? * No! * I tried reasoning with you, Woody, but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures. * Look, we have an eternity to spend together at the museum. * Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we? * "Fair"? I'll tell you what's not fair: Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold. Well, finally my waiting has paid off, and no hand-me-down cowboy doll is gonna mess it up for me now! * It's too late, Woody. That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you. * Whatever. I've always hated those upstart space toys. * Take that, space toy. * Your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. Now get in the box! * Fine! Trivia * Stinky Pete was a longtime member of the Roundup Gang on television and was often the butt of many humiliating jokes. * In an outtake from Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete was talking to the Barbie twins about getting a part in Toy Story 3. Since this was non-canon, it turns out it wasn't real as only one Barbie appeared in Toy Story 3. * According to his box, he said 9 phrases, which probably went for the rest of the gang as well (except Bullseye). * Stinky Pete appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Males Category:Traitors Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Living characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful neutral Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video game villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Bigger bads Category:Evil from the past